Sailor TenchiBall 1/2
by IGAF
Summary: Love is in the air for many people, but a demon lurks in the shadows. An evil force has swept through Tokyo, killing hundreds and leaving thousands missing. Be careful lovers, he's after the strong at heart. My 1st Fic. I will update if I get 10 reviews.


Title: Sailor Tenchi Ball 1/2  
  
Author: IGAF  
Proof read by: Stacy aka Tiger  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo, or DBZ so DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!!!  
Pairings: Ranma/Akane, Ryoga/Ukyo, Shampoo/Mousse, Usagi/Mamoru, Haruka/Michiru, Tenchi/Ryoko, Sasami/Gohan, Goku/Chi-Chi, Kuririn/18, Vegita/ Buruma  
  
Author's Notes: In this fanfic Ranma 1/2, DBZ, Tenchi Muyo, & Sailor Moon all occur in one universe. This story occurs at the beginning of the Cell Saga. This story will focus on one set of characters at a time but will eventually crossover in the story.  
  
Summary: A mysterious force has swept through Tokyo killing hundreds & leaving thousands missing. While in another part of Tokyo, the impossible happens. Ranma has finally asked Akane out on an official date without Soun & Genma's interference. During the date he gives a large jewel to Akane telling her it will give her good luck. But soon evil comes to town.  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Many strange things have been occurring in Tokyo. Screams would be heard in an area, but no one would be found. Bloody clothes littering the ground, loaded guns cocked, & some smoking, lay on the street like toys littering a child's bedroom. A lone figure is seen following the trail of death not knowing where it will lead her. Another scream can be heard. The figure quickens her pace trying desperately to get to whatever is doing this and stop it before any more lives can be taken. She soon makes her way to the source of the screams. The sight she saw terrified her. Just ahead stood a green lizard-like monster standing 5 meters tall with claw-like feet crushing the road beneath them. Its muscles, bulging with enormous power, were slightly covered on its back by a pair of dark green wings. Just below the wings was a 6-meter long tail that came to a needle-like point. She spots a man at the monster's feet that seemed to be getting older by the second. A gaping chest wound soon came into view, but what she saw next was far worse. The beast had thrust its tail into the torso of the poor man and proceeded to suck his insides out. This was causing the skin to wrinkle as more and more of the victim's fluids were pumped out. The horrifying truth came to her when she realized that the man was dead and there was nothing she could do about it. She clenched her fists hard and shouted in a powerful and enraged tone, "How dare you kill an innocent person! Your evil ways will not go unpunished! I am Sailor Moon, Champion of justice! On behalf of the moon, I will punish you!!!"  
  
The creature paused when it heard the voice, 'Is she holding the power I sensed? It is unlike any ki I've sensed before. I must have it.'   
  
To be safe Sailor Moon decided to cut off the tail so she wouldn't end up like the creature's previous victim. She took her tiara off causing it to glow with a mystic energy and cried out, "Moon Tiara Action!"  
  
Turning to the woman, the monster watched her launch a strange discus of energy that had enveloped the tiara. With unbelievable speed it caught the attack and threw it back with such force that the young female warrior couldn't react fast enough to avoid being struck. She shrieked in pain as her own tiara ripped through her left side with such force it threw her 20 meters into the wall of a building. Unable to stand after the blow Sailor Moon collapsed to the hard pavement moaning in pain as blood began to flow from the mortal wound her own weapon had inflicted on her side. 'How did it move so fast? Couldn't see it's hands move . . .I can't beat this thing . . .without the rest of the Senshi.' Pressing a few buttons on a device, she weakly lifts it to her tear-stained face and whispers, "Senshi . . . I need . . .ugh . . . help . . ." Her voice was coming in gasps of pain and she was fighting to stay conscious due to the loss of blood.   
  
The monster removed its tail from the bloody clothes that remained after absorbing every bit of the man that was once there, and again turned to the fallen soldier with its tail high in the air. "You are quite stupid to try and stop me," it said while looking at her with eyes of pure darkness with no conscience or compassion. "But I'm glad you came. You see I was growing tired of absorbing such small amounts of normal ki. But you, your ki is different. I sense that it has an ageless power. That is a power that I must have." The injured Sailor soldier tried desperately to escape and began to drag herself away from the approaching beast. The creature seemed to enjoy seeing the look of terror on her face. It laughed at her feeble attempts to escape and placed one claw-like foot with bone crushing power on her right leg shattering the femur. She again shrieked as a great amount of pain enveloped her. He had her trapped. While gritting her teeth, she props her bloody body up to a sitting position against a wall. She weakly watches her attacker approach while clutching the deadly wound on her left side. "Don't worry," It licks it's lips, "You will soon become one with perfection."  
  
The monster raises its tail; the woman closes her eyes and awaits the final blow. 'I'm sorry Chibi-Usa Chan. . . I failed you.'  
*****  
Sitting before a fire in the shrine of her grandfather's temple, Rei, the Shinto priestess, meditated. Reaching out with her ESP she tried to reveal the identity of the dark presence that had been haunting her dreams. 'The evil creating this powerful aura is getting stronger. I must hurry.'   
  
The fire soon began to flicker unnaturally, as pictures of her nightmares began to flow into her mind. The dream of a strange laboratory that seemed to be inside a mountain soon entered her thoughts. Near a large computer stood several large pod-like containers that were just large enough to fit a full-grown man inside. Deciding to find out what was inside, Rei walked towards the capsules with child-like curiosity. When she looked closer she noticed that some of the pods actually had people in them. In the pod labeled 17, there stood a young man with long black hair that appeared to be in his late teens. His outfit comprised of a red scarf on a black shirt with ragged blue jeans. He seemed to be in a deep sleep; almost comatose. Deciding to see what was in the other pods, Rei's curiosity led her to the pod labeled 18. Inside, she saw a young blonde woman approximately the same age as the man in pod-17. She also appeared to be unconscious. She soon made her way to the pod that had the number 16 on the front. The sleeping man that that she saw was enormous. He was almost completely bald, with the exception of the red Mohawk in the middle of his head. His muscles were unusually large and powerful, yet he seemed to have a strange gentleness in him. Soon she spotted a large glass cylinder with a transparent green liquid inside in the corner of the room. There appeared to be an embryo floating in the center of the goo. An incredible amount of evil was pouring off of the developing life form. It was then when she realized that she had found the origin of the evil aura. Somehow, she knew that she was looking into the past as she stared at the tiny creature.   
  
Suddenly a feeling of pure terror rocked through Rei's heart. Casting her dreams aside, she opened her eyes and saw a gruesome image in the flames. A long green tail with a tan colored end that was shaped similar to a needle or syringe was thrust into Sailor Moon's heart. "Usagi's in danger! I need to call the others..."   
  
She was about to contact her friends when her communicator went off, "Senshi . . . I need . . .ugh . . . help . . ."   
  
"Usagi?"  
  
A crunching sound similar to footsteps could be heard in the background, then a strange voice she didn't recognize spoke, "You are quite stupid to try and stop me, But I'm glad you came. You see I was growing tired of absorbing such small amounts of normal ki. But you, your ki is different. I sense that it has an ageless power. That is a power that I must have." The sound of bones breaking was heard soon after, and Usagi's scream filled the temple before the communicator went dead.  
  
"Usagi!!!"  
*****  
Sailor Moon slumped to the ground as the deadly tail made its way toward her. Luckily, she collapsed at the perfect time causing the monster to miss.  
  
"Grrrr... Keep still you little bitch!" The monster had failed to stick her 3 times and was growing quite irritated. 'She shouldn't have any strength left. Yet she is dodging my tail so quickly...'  
  
"Venus... Love Me Chain!!!" a strange light encircled the monster and its tail restricting its movement and pressing its tail to its body.  
  
"World . . .Shaking!!!"   
"Deep . . .Submerge!!!"  
"Dead Scream!!!"  
Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto hurled their attacks at the monster with excellent accuracy while Venus had it bound with her 'love me chain'. The monster just smiled as the attacks struck it directly in the chest. An explosion of dirt and debris clouded the view of what remained of the monster while Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Sailor Chibi-Moon pulled their injured leader to a safe rooftop.   
  
Jupiter and Mercury then began to clean the dry blood off Sailor Moon's sailor suit to inspect her injury while Mars kept an eye out for any more monsters. When they examined the wound, Mercury spotted Usagi's tiara imbedded deep in her flesh. "My god . . . What happened to you? Jupiter, we need to get her to the hospital! She's lost a lot of blood and could die without a transfusion!"  
  
Sailor Chibi-Moon stared at her future mother with disbelief, "Mom..."  
  
Sailor Moon grabbed Jupiter's hand, "Be careful...that thing is strong...I couldn't even hurt it...please get Chibi-Usa out of here! " Her thoughts were erratic and she was starting to go into shock when Jupiter squeezed her hand in reassurance, "Don't worry, we killed that stupid Youma. What we need to do is to get you to a hospital..."  
  
A hideous laugh enveloped the ears of the Senshi sending chills down their spines. Sailor Venus and the Outer Senshi looked toward the cloud of settling debris to see the owner of the hideous laugh. The dust cleared showing the monster was completely undamaged.   
  
Sailor Uranus jumped back in shock, "That's impossible!"  
  
The beast began to rise into the air, "I believe it is time to stop playing around and finish what I started."  
  
Venus watched in disbelief, "That thing can FLY?!?"   
  
It levitated itself upward heading directly for Sailor Moon. The Senshi on the ground wouldn't admit defeat and jumped to the top of the building to protect their fallen leader.   
  
The monster then put it's hands together and said in a low voice, "Ka . . .Me . . .Ha . . .ME . . ." a ball of blue-white ki began to form between the palms of the floating creature, "HAA!" He extended his arms directly at Mercury, Jupiter, Mars, and Chibi Moon.  
  
"Get down!" Jupiter ordered as the ball of destructive energy headed towards the Senshi group. Everyone ducked except Jupiter, who put her hands together and yelled, "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" A small cloud of electricity built up in her hands. When the Kamehameha got 2 meters away from her, she threw her attack at the under-side of the blast causing it to fly straight into the air and explode.  
  
The monster was startled by this feat of strength but it smiled even more. "I didn't think anyone but a saiyajin could deflect a blast of that magnitude but that makes this battle worth it." Raising its hands to its face it shouted in a blood-chilling cry, "Taiyoken!!!" A flash of light that was brighter than the sun illuminated the building top causing all of the Senshi to shield their eyes. When the Sailors were able to see, the monster was nowhere to be found.   
  
"Where did that coward go?" shouted a very angry and disoriented Sailor Jupiter.  
  
Suddenly, a ki blast hit Jupiter from behind knocking her off the building and to the streets below. "Mako-Chan!!!" Venus cried out as she watched her friend plummet to the ground.   
Several more ki blasts struck Uranus, Pluto, Neptune, and Mercury causing them to collapse into unconsciousness. "Guys...get away..." said a barely conscious Sailor Moon.   
  
The beast floated from high in the air to the building top only 4 meters away from Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars. "If you want Sailor Moon, you'll have to kill me first," hissed Mars while getting into a fighting stance to defend her fallen friend.   
  
The monster smiled, "That can be arranged. But I will take her first." The creature raised its tail and thrust it towards Sailor Moon with incredible speed.  
  
"USAGI!!" Mars leapt in front of her dying friend just before it struck its target.   
  
As the needle of the tail penetrated her midsection, Sailor Moon cried out despite the loss of blood, "No! Rei-Chan!!"  
  
Sailor Mars looked down at the tail that was imbedded in her gut and collapsed to her knees. It sneered and said, "If not hers, then I will have your powers first!" and proceeded to absorb Sailor Mars.  
  
"No...no...No! I won't let you kill her!!" Sailor Moon stood up, held her hands up, causing a golden grail to appear, and cried out, "Moon Crisis...Make Up!" Soon a powerful white light enveloped Sailor Moon and entered every pore of her body causing everyone that was conscious to again shield their eyes. When the light dimmed, everyone looked at the now full powered Super-Sailor Moon in awe. "Release Sailor Mars NOW!!!"  
  
Sailor Mars' powers began to waver as her bloody sailor suit began to revert to Rei's priestess outfit. The monster snickered, "It's too late for your ally." It then looked at Rei, "Nani?!? Her power, it's gone! What happened?! Why didn't I get it?!" Rei's priestess robe was soaked in her fluids as her body and bones slowly disappeared into the tail. Soon there was nothing left of Rei except her clothes and her Sailor Mars pen.  
  
Super-Sailor Moon was horrified at what had transpired on front of her and tears began to form in her eyes. "Rei-Chan...You Killed Rei-Chan! YOU KILLED REI-CHAN!!! I'm going to kill you!!!" She raised her scepter up high and spoke with pure rage dripping off each and every syllable, "Moon Rainbow Heart... ACHE!!!" A powerful wave of energy exploded from the scepter and towards the evil entity. Startled by the immense power, the monster barely had enough time to avoid the deadly attack.  
  
The monster flew high into the air as Super-Sailor Moon's slammed into the building, nearly toppling it over, "Heh, not bad but I have much bigger prey to find." It then flew off into the sunset.  
  
Sailor Moon collapsed to the ground, all her wounds reopened due to the force of her impact and her weakened state. She looked up at the sky and whispered before loosing consciousness, "Rei-Chan..."   
  
Author's Notes: I just want to assure you that I haven't forgotten the Ranma 1/2 and Tenchi Muyo characters. 


End file.
